urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Magicals Anonymous series
Magicals Anonymous series by Kate Griffin. This is the sequel series to the Matthew Swift series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview This is the sequel series to the Matthew Swift series. London’s soul has gone missing. Lost? Kidnapped? Murdered? Nobody knows–but when Sharon Li unexpectedly discovers she’s a shaman, she is immediately called upon to use her newfound powers of oneness with the City to rescue it from a slow but inevitable demise. The problem is, while everyone expects Sharon to have all the answers–from the Midnight Mayor to Sharon’s magically-challenged self-help group–she doesn’t have a clue where to start. But with London’s soul missing and the Gate open, there are creatures loose that won’t wait for her to catch up before they go hunting. Stray Souls is the first novel in the Magicals Anonymous series, set in the same fantastical London as the Matthew Swift novels. ~ Goodreads | Stray Souls * In Matthew Swift's London, plots will somehow deal with the heart, soul, and/or spirits of the city. Fang-tastic Books in Series Magicals Anonymous series: # Stray Souls (2012) # The Glass God (2012) Companion Series Matthew Swift series World Building Setting Futrure, alternate London that is home to the MATTHEW SWIFT series Supernatural Elements ✥ Shaman, druid, vampire, dragonling, troll, banshee, polymorph (shape changer), necromancer, goblin, Blue Electric Angels, magical umbrella Glossary: * Magicals Anonymous: group for people (creatures?) who are having problems with their magic, founded by Sharon Li World ✥ The heroine is Sharon Li, who begins as an under-employed (and soon unemployed) barista who has unexpectedly developed the ability to walk through walls. She is extremely confused about her new talent and is worried that it might come with negative side effects to her health, and she wonders if others might be in similar situations. Sharon's 21st-century solution is to create a Facebook page called "Weird Sh-- Keeps Happening to Me and I Don't Know Why But Figure I Need Help." She founds a group that she calls Magicals Anonymous (MA) and sets up a meeting for people (creatures?) who are having problems with their magic. As Matthew sums it up, Sharon is the founder of "a self-help group of the mystically buggered." (Stray Souls, p. 50) Protagonist ✥ Here's a description of Sharon from the second book: "Sharon exuded the brightness of a firefly, the confidence of a double-decker bus, the optimism of a hedgehog and the tact of a small thermonuclear missile." (p. 8) ~ Fangtastic Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Kate Griffin * Website: Urban Magic » Fantasy Author Kate Griffin * Other Pen Names: Catherine Webb, Claire North Bio: Kate Griffin is the name under which Carnegie Medal-nominated author, Catherine Webb, writes fantasy novels for adults. An acclaimed author of young adult books under her own name, Catherine's amazing debut, Mirror Dreams, was written when she was only 14 years old, and garnered comparisons with Terry Pratchett and Philip Pullman. ~ FF Cover Artist Artist—Magicals Anonymous: The Hand Made Press ~ Source: ISFdb Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Orbit * Author Page: # Stray Souls: Paperback, 464 pages, Pub: October 30th 2012—ISBN: 0316187267 # The Glass God: Paperback, 447 pages, Pub: July 9th 2013—ISBN: 0356500659 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Stray Souls (2012):'Don’t look back. It wants you to look back.’ London’s soul has gone missing. Lost? Kidnapped? Murdered? Nobody knows – but when Sharon Li unexpectedly discovers she’s a shaman, she is immediately called upon to use her newfound powers of oneness with the City to rescue it from a slow but inevitable demise. The problem is, while everyone expects Sharon to have all the answers – from the Midnight Mayor to Sharon’s magically-challenged self-help group – she doesn’t have a clue where to start. But with London’s soul missing and the Gate open, there are creatures loose that won’t wait for her to catch up before they go hunting. Stray Souls is the first novel in the Magicals Anonymous series, set in the same fantastical London as the Matthew Swift novels. ~ Goodreads | Stray Souls (Magicals Anonymous, #1) by Kate Griffin ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—The Glass God (2012): Sharon Li: apprentice shaman and community support officer for the magically inclined. It wasn't the career Sharon had in mind, but she's getting used to running Magicals Anonymous and learning how to Be One With The City. When the Midnight Mayor goes missing, leaving only a suspiciously innocent-looking umbrella behind him, Sharon finds herself promoted. Her first task: find the Midnight Mayor. The only clues she has are a city dryad's cryptic message of doom and several pairs of abandoned shoes…Suddenly, Sharon's job feels a whole lot harder. ~ Goodreads | The Glass God (Magicals Anonymous, #2) by Kate Griffin First Sentences # Stray Souls (2012) — It was raining when Sharon Li became one with the city. # The Glass God (2012) — He feels something press against his thigh, and half turns in indignation. Quotes Goodreads | Kate Griffin Quotes (Author of A Madness of Angels) :“‘Don’t try your self-help crap on me!’ shrilled the goblin. ‘I’m the second greatest frickin’ shaman to ever walk the earth!’ :‘Self-help would be you realising that you’ve got a problem with your social skills and trying to fix it,’ she sighed. ‘This is an intervention.’ In reply, Sammy kicked her shins again. ‘See,’ she went on wearily, barely noticing the pain. ‘That’s just so hostile.’“ Trivia & Notes *Lists That Contain Stray Souls (Magicals Anonymous #1) by Kate Griffin *Lists That Contain The Glass God (Magicals Anonymous #2) by Kate Griffin Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Kitty Norville series * WVMP Radio series Mages: * Allie Beckstrom series and Broken Magic series * Alex Verus series * Charlie Madigan series * Disillusionists series * Edge Series * Hidden Legacy series * Dresden Files series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Scarlett Bernard series * Sabina Kane series * Retrievers series * Rogue Mage series * Ren Crown series * Diamond City Magic series Goodreads suggestions: * Peter Grant series * Detective Inspector Chen series * Fated Blades series * Craft Sequence series * Linnet Ellery series * Ustari Cycle series * Felix Castor series * Black Sun's Daughter series * Generation V series * Secret Histories series See Category links at bottom of page Notes and Tid-bits See Also * Matthew Swift series * Kate Griffin * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: *Books » Urban Magic ~ Author *Magicals Anonymous series by Kate Griffin ~ Goodreads *Kate Griffin ~ FF *Magicals Anonymous - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Magicals Anonymous Series ~ Shelfari *Magicals Anonymous | Series ~ LibraryThing *Magicals Anonymous series by Kate Griffin ~ FictFact *[http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/ea.cgi?Catherine_Webb Catherine Webb, aka Kate Griffin - Summary Bibliography] ~ ISFdb Excerpts and Freebies: *Books » Urban Magic ~ Excerpts on Swift series Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kate Griffin: MAGICALS ANONYMOUS *Magicals Anonymous Series ~ Shelfari World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kate Griffin: MAGICALS ANONYMOUS *Literature/Magicals Anonymous - Television Tropes & Idioms Series & Stand Alone Pages: *Goodreads | Magicals Anonymous series by Kate Griffin *Goodreads | Matthew Swift series by Kate Griffin Reviews: *Book Chick City – Urban Fantasy & Romance Reviews | REVIEW: Stray Souls by Kate Griffin *Stray Souls by Kate Griffin | Fantasy Faction *Stray Souls: Griffin moves into Pratchett territory | Fantasy Literature *Stray Souls by Kate Griffin | book reviews forevermore *Review: Stray Souls (#1) by Kate Griffin | All Things Urban Fantasy *"MADE BY EVIL. FORGED BY MAGIC. FED BY MARMITE." * - bookaneer *Badass Book Reviews *Stray Souls by Kate Griffin | book reviews forevermore *Review of Stray Souls – Magicals Anonymous #1 | Brainfluff *Addicted2Heroines: Review: Stray Souls (Magicals Anonymous #1) *Stray Souls by Kate Griffin - TheBookbag.co.uk book review *Kate Griffin: Stray Souls « The Green Man Review *Short & Sweet Reviews: Stray Souls #1 By Kate Griffin *~ *The Glass God: Sharon Li is no Matthew Swift | Books *Review: The Glass God (Magicals Anonymous #2) | Vampire Book Club *The Qwillery: Review: The Glass God (Magicals Anonymous 2) by Kate Griffin *Drying Ink: Review | The Glass God - Kate Griffin Interviews: *Graeme's Fantasy Book Review: Author Interview! Kate Griffin Articles: *A Touch of Tours | Tor.com *The story behind The First Fifteen Lives of Harry August by Claire North - Upcoming4.me Author: *Urban Magic » Fantasy Author Kate Griffin *Goodreads | Kate Griffin (Author of A Madness of Angels) *Catherine Webb - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *Kate Griffin (KateAGriffin) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Stray Souls -2012-.jpg|1. Stray Souls (2012—Magicals Anonymous #1) by Kate Griffin|link=http://www.kategriffin.net/books/stray-souls/ The Glass God -2013-.jpg|2. The Glass God (2013—Magicals Anonymous #2) by Kate Griffin|link=http://www.kategriffin.net/books/glass-gods/ Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Shaman Category:Druid Category:Necromancers Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Shape Changers, Adaptors… Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Dryads Category:Goblins Category:Dragons Category:Angels Category:Hellhounds Category:Unicorns and Magical Creatures Category:Super Animals Category:Magical Objects Category:Magic Users Category:Futuristic Category:Companion Series Category:Series Category:Female Lead